


Another Sister?

by straysinthemafia



Category: Brother's Conflict - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysinthemafia/pseuds/straysinthemafia
Summary: The family of Asahina were living happily with their lives.Until a special someone in Ema's life comes into the picture and changes everything.Meet Luna, she is Ema's big adopted sister who had been living on her own since she turned 18. She's a dance teacher to kids and has decided to live with her new family.She's excited yet she has a dark past that no one knows; not even her father and Ema.Their lives changes rapidly and nothing is the same again.Find out what happens.
Kudos: 1





	Another Sister?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while I was watching Brother's Conflict for like the million time. LOL 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story and I really do apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> If you guys follow me on WATTPAD, then you'll know this story.

Luna clapped her hands once as she caught the attention of her last class for the day who were all excited that they were improving in their dancing. She smiled at them as she loved seeing the smiles and happiness of them.

"That'll be it for today! I'll see you guys on Monday! Hope you guys have an amazing weekend!" She said loud enough as everyone nodded their head and went to get their stuff. 

She smiled at them as she stretched her body for a bit before she went over to her bag and sat on the ground, waiting for the parents of her students to come by and pick them up. She wasted her time as she looked at her phone. She had a bunch of phone calls from Father? Her eyes widen as she couldn't believe that he had been calling her this whole time when she was having class. She looked up as she noticed a couple of kids leaving her their parents; waving at her. She smiled back and waved back as they disappeared. There was only two more kids left but they soon disappeared with their parents who were waiting outside in their car.

"Bye Miss Luna! See you later!" A little boy and his sister yelled at her as they waved at her.

"See you later!" She yelled back at them as she stood up with her bag already on her back. 

She looked everywhere to see if anyone forgot anything but it was clear. She turned off the lights and locked the place before heading to her apartment that was nearby. It was only a couple of blocks away. She placed her earphones on as music blasted loudly against her ear while thinking about what her father wanted to talk about. 

Why would he call all of the sudden? 

He would usually call her once a mouth just to see how she's been and everything but to have him call repeatedly, that sure was surprising even to her.

"I'll probably call him tomorrow morning. I'm too tired." She mumbled to herself as she took out her key for her apartment and walked in. She closed the door behind her as she took her shoes off and walked to the living room, placing her backpack there before heading to take a shower. She really needed it. 

After her ten minute shower, she had her pajamas on and a towel wrapped around her head to maintain her wet hair. She walked over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before sitting down on the couch. She grabbed her phone again and looked at all the phone calls, debating if she should call right now or not. Since she was still in the United States and he was most likely somewhere else in the world, knowing him and his traveling. 

"Maybe a text?" She wondered. 

She nodded as she send him a message before she placed her phone down and went to make some food since she was starving. She decided to make some noddles since she didn't really have a lot of food in her fridge and she liked simple things. Once her noddles were done, she went back to the couch to see that she got a message from him already. She placed the bowl on the table as she grabbed her phone and opened it.

_It's good to finally be able to reach you._

_I'm sure you've already gotten my calls. Sorry about that._

_But I'm in the states right now and I was wondering if we can meet up. I need to talk to you about something if that's okay._

_It's pretty important._

_Let me know when we can meet._

_I miss you_

- **Father**

Luna reread it as she couldn't believe that he was here. She wondered where exactly he was and what he wanted to talk about. He wouldn't call if it wasn't.

_I'm really sorry. I was teaching a class when you called._

_Of course, I'm free all weekend. Just text me the place and time._

_I miss you as well._

_Is Ema with you as well? I miss her as well._

- **Luna**

She closed her phone as she grabbed her bowl of noddles and started to eat since she didn't wanted to get cold and was starving. She hadn't eaten since earlier today. She suddenly heard her phone vibrate, knowing it was already her father. She grabbed it and opened it to reveal a new message.

_It's nice to hear that you're doing great with your job._

_Let's meet up at that cafe near your place around two in the afternoon._

_I'll see you then._

- **Father**

She looked down at the message as something didn't really clicked with her. He didn't say anything about if Ema was with him or not. It worried her. Ema was someone really important to Luna and she would do anything for her. Even though they weren't blood related sisters, but that didn't mattered to her. She sighed as she closed her phone and placed it on the table before she laid back on the couch, sighing. A lot of things had changed in her life. She missed being with her father and Ema. She closed her eyes as she started to remember the last time she had seen Ema and her father, also Juli who she truly missed as well but suddenly she opened her eyes as a memory came to her. 

A bad one that she never wanted to talk about or even remember. 

She felt shivers running down her back as she gripped on a pillow that was nearby as tears rolled down her face. 

"Go away..." She mumbled before she fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
